Taming the Chaos Dragon
by Miss-Fantasy786
Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu was raised by Acnologia. Being feared all over Fiore doesn't seem to stop Lucy Heartfilia though. Meeting Natsu by accident while he was on a job, she take a sudden interest in the Dragon slayer. (Dark Natsu and Dark Lucy) (Extremely OOC) (Nalu)
1. Chapter 1

I've only read a couple of stories like this and I really like them and i'm also surprised on why only a couple people have thought of this idea. I recommend Calming Chaos and Dragon Scales.

Now onto the Story

Three...

Two...

Two and a half...

One...

* * *

A large black dragon with electric blue marking soared over the flaming forest. He wasn't sure how the stupid humans managed to set this huge forest a flame. In the center of the forest there was a small village. Acnologia heard screams of terror from the humans, from both the fire and the dragon. Acnologia roared and the people scattered, except for one pink haired boy who was crying. He didn't seem to notice the big black Dragon.

"Pathetic humans" Acnologia growled "Why are you shedding those stupid tears instead of running in terror from me, The Dragon King Acnologia" The boy only cried harder. Acnologia was getting really annoyed of the noise, so he wacked the boy lightly with his tail. His sobs subsided from wails to sniffles. "Now i'll ask you one more time, why are you crying"

"I'm the one who started the fire" the boy mumbled quietly. Acnologia growled "Who cares! If I were you I would be impressed only someone who was truly dark and chaotic could do something like this" The boy looked up with widened eyes "Really? My mama and papa told me to never to play with fire"

"You have some real potential, how would you like to come live with me and be trained in a rare magic?" The pinkette nodded and broke out into a face splitting smile "What is your name human" "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" Acnologia opened his claw and gestured to it with his head "Well human why are you wasting my time. Lets go!" Natsu rapidly nodded his head and climbed onto the giant black claw.

5 year later

"Natsu! Get your dumb ass out of bed" A giant Black Dragon yelled at his adopted son. Said son simply rolled over and scratched his butt "Five more hours you stupid excuse for a lizard" Over this pass year Natsu has learned not only how to fight and survive, but how to mouth off at someone. He's hot headed and sarcastic. Not to mention he's completely corrupted by the chaos that Acnologia gives off. I mean just last week he cut the head of a deer because he was bored. He's the total opposite of the sweet little boy Acnologia found 5 years ago.

"Is that anyway to talk to your superior?! Have I taught you nothing boy!" Acnologia roared. Natsu sat up and glared at his dragon "Your the one who taught me to take crap form no one" Natsu hissed. Acnologia smirked and lowered his massive head to look into the pink haired boy's red eyes. His head was still easily double the size of the young child. Natsu was kind of short for the age of ten, but he still held the glare.

"Your right you shouldn't take crap by anyone, but i'm an exception. I'm your father, you need to take crap from me" Acnologia smirked while Natsu grumbled and turned away with his arms crossed. "Now after you eat come find me in the forest" Acnologia turned and walked away from the clearing that they lived in. Natsu burned the deer that he cut the head off of. After he ate, he wandered through the woods looking for his adopted father.

"DAD! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Natsu yelled angrily. His only response was the birds flying through the trees. "DAD?!" Natsu yelled slightly scared. He was running now. The leaves crunched under his foot.

"This isn't funny anymore!" small tears clouded his vision.

"You must be Natsu" a voice came from behind. Orbs of black and blue surrounded his fist and he snarled. A short man with white hair on each side of his head and balding on top. He was really short, only about two and a half feet, and had a really stupid orange hat

"How do you know my name" Natsu snarled. The elderly man stuck his hand up in a sign of peace "I'm not here to fight I came to get you and bring you home" Natsu tilted his head slightly in confusion "What do you mean, my home is here. Away from all you disgusting humans" Natsu snarled.

"It seems that Acnologia corrupted him more than I originally thought" The old man mumbled to himself "Well onto to introductions, I'm Makarov Dreyar" Makarov stated "I've come to bring you to my guild" Natsu snarled at this "What makes you think I want to go and live with disgusting humans"

"I didn't want to do this" Makarov mumbled. He held up his hand and mumbled a spell "Good night, I hope you learn to live with humans again" Natsu heard Makarov say before darkness over took him.

"Who do you think he is?" a girl's voice said quietly, but thanks to Natsu's over sensitive hearing it sounded louder.

"Why should we care? I bet he's gay, I mean look at that hair. Who would do tha- OW!" A males voice exclaimed "Erza! What was that for?!"

"That was for judging him by his looks. Would you like it if someone called you gay because of your constant stripping" A girl, who was most likely this Erza person, explained.

"No, I wouldn't. But I could just freeze them" The Gray person mumbled. Natsu was growing more and more annoyed. Natsu rolled onto his other side to try and block out the noise.

"I think you guys woke him up" the first voice said. Natsu gave up, sat up, and gave them his best glare. Two of them flinched, while a red headed girl sat eating a piece of cake. The weird part was that their were practically little speckles of glitter floating around her. Natsu got a good look at the girl. She was either his age or a year younger. She had white hair that went to just below her ears. Her eye's were an electric blue and her skin was pale. A goofy smile light up on her face as Natsu accessed her.

Next, Natsu looked at the boy standing next to her. He had raven blue hair and a scowl plastered on his face. His eye's were a dark blue and his face was pale. Natsu's eye's widened, the boy was missing a shirt! He had a cross necklace hanging from his neck.

"Would you stop staring!" Natsu growled. They both flinched again and backed away slightly. They averted their gazes to random things around the room.

"So what's your name? My name is Lisanna Stauss. I'm 9 years old" Lisanna smiled and stuck her hand out. Natsu just glared. He tossed the blanket that was covering him to the side and left the room to go and sit in the corner of the larger room.

"He seems like a nice guy" Gray stared at Lisanna dumbstruck "Are you serious? He's total jerk, not to mention his hair" Lisanna glared at the mention of his hair " I quite like his hair, it's very unique"

"We might as see how strong he is" Gray walked up to Natsu and slammed his hand on the table "Fight me!" Gray demanded. Natsu stayed silent and glared at the naked kid

"I won't fight some weak stripper"

"What was that Pinky!?" Gray put his hands in front of him "Ice make: Lance" Giant lances of ice shot out of the ground and aimed themselves at Natsu

"Chaos Dragon Frenzied Fist" Black orbs surrounded Natsu fist and he begun punching the ice so fast you could barely see his fist. When the tiny fist came in contact with the ice they shattered.

Gray stood their shocked for a moment before Natsu fist were aimed at him. Bruises began to cover his body. People around the guild began yelling for Natsu to stop. Their pleads weren't heard by the Dragon Slayer. He was in his own world. A world full of chaos.

A minute later Natsu stopped and chuckled darkly "I told you I didn't want to fight some weak stripper" Gray laid there unconscious. Bruises and cuts began to form on his body. A dark aura began to surround a certain scarlet headed girl.

"What was that for?! You almost beat him to death!" Erza fumed. Natsu stayed silent and went back to his corner. Erza walked up to him and pointed her sword at his neck. "You are going to pay for harming my friend" the scarlet headed girl yelled. Natsu rolled his eyes and scowled "Like you could ever lay a hand on me. I mean look at your stripper of a friend" he nodded towards Gray's unconscious figure "Do you want that to happen to you?" Erza moved the sword closer to his throat, almost drawing blood at this point.

"Don't think so highly of yourself your nothing but a brat" Erza growled. Natsu sighed before chuckling darkly "I tried to warn you" In a flash Natsu had turned the sword on Erza. She just stood there wide eyed stuttering "H-how?"

"It's very simple" Natsu replied "I simply increased my speed to a point were no human eye is able to detect me" Natsu ran the sword along her side, leaving a slight cut "The spell is called Chaos Dragons speed" Erza cried a little from the pain of the cut.

"Now you know not to anger me in any means necessary" The guild was utterly shocked. Someone not only took one of Erza's sword but was also able to land a attack. Lisanna was one of the first to snap out of her shock, she walked up to him a smiled "You really are strong" Natsu just turned and waked out of the silent guild.

"I'll play your games for know" Natsu chuckled darkly.

* * *

So like I said above this story idea is based of the two stories above, both I highly recommend. I know I've been gone for little while, but I have an excuse. My family has relocated across the sea. I went from a small town in Washington state, to right outside Brisbane, Australia. That and I needed time to reconsider my writing. So...enough of my talking.

Please review

Bye

"Prepare to die" Erza hissed. Natsu yawned and flicked her sword away "He's the one who did this to himself"


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter

I would like to thank all you people who have commented, they made my night or day, depends on when I read them. So enough talking time to get to the chapter

Three...

Two...

Two and a half...

One...

Wait I forgot to mention something, Lucy will be more powerful in this story. She has obtained almost all the Celestial Spirit keys, knows multiple spells, and can use her star dress.

* * *

"I can't believe that stingy only took of one thousand jewels" Lucy Heartfilia hissed. She stomped off from the little magic holding a little silver key. Lucy sighed and look down at the key "At least I got the last silver key I need"

"I really need to join a guild and make money" Lucy sighed to herself. Being a solo mage did have it's perks, but getting paid a lot was not one of them. You can only do a couple jobs without the Magic counsel getting on your ass. So having to spend 19,000 jewels was a pain in the ass.

Lucy was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice she was walking into a giant crowd of girls until she got shoved into the middle.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing" an oddly sly voice complimented. Lucy looked up to see a man in about his early twenties. He had an odd tattoo right above his right eyebrow. But that didn't spark her interest, the rings on his fingers did. They were giving off a tiny bit of magic. But before Lucy could confront him another person beat her "Why are you using those stupid magic rings"

Lucy turned and narrowed her eye's slightly at the newcomer. The guy was about her age, he was wearing a dark black cloak with the hood down, it was similar to the half circle cloak she was wearing except instead of only going to the middle of her thigh's it went to the ground and hers was a dark purple.

"I'm sorry but what magic rings" The man asked stupidly. The Stranger growled slightly "The one's your using to control the stupid women"

"Your obviously blind, I'm the great Salamander of Fairy Tail. I don't use magical rings" 'Salamander' proclaimed. He turned back to Lucy who had put her hood over her head "Why did you cover your pretty little face" 'Salamander' purred. Lucy's face stayed emotionless "Your not the real Salamander"

The imposter looked at the bust blonde stunned "W-what do y-y-you mean" Lucy scoffed and turned to leave "The real Salamander is said to be a teenage boy, he's always wearing a dark cloak and is said to have some crazy hair color" Lucy turned again when she was at least halfway through the crowd of girls "Your obviously not a teenage boy, your not wearing a dark cloak and you don't have a crazy hair color"

'Salamander' looked surprised at the teenage mage. Lucy smirked darkly and chuckled "You know men like you disgust me" Lucy took out a cooper key from her pouch on her belt "Star Dress: Draco" A bright light surrounded Lucy. When it faded Lucy was covered in light blue scaled, leaving only her face and part of her stomach. She did have a silver bikini top on and a small belt with fabric hanging from the back and front, leaving her legs uncovered. Small wings unfolded from her back and Lucy smiled darkly.

"If your Salamander then you should easily be able to beat me in my Draco form" Lucy looked behind the impostor and looked at the hooded stranger, his face was emotionless but his eye's held amusement. But the chaotic aura he gave made Lucy smile even more darkly. She was always a little more twisted even when she was a kid. Tearing off the head's off her dolls was her favorite thing to do.

The impostor looked as he shit his pants, his face was pale and he gulped "I'm s-sorry b-b-but I can't fight a teenage girl" Lucy sighed and slowly moved forward "The real Salamander would take this opportunity to fight" Lucy hissed. 'Salamander paled even more before a ring a fire surrounded his feet "Red Carpet" A column of fire shot out from below him and he flew away.

When he was finally out of sight Lucy changed back into her normal clothing. The crowd of girls also broke free from the love spell. After a couple confusing minutes the crowd had dispersed. The only ones left were Lucy and the stranger in the dark cloak, who looked slightly amused.

"What? Are you just going to stand there and look at me as if I'm an idiot" Lucy said, she placed her hands on her hips and put her weight on her right foot. The stranger chuckled darkly and replied " I like the chaotic energy your giving off" Lucy was slightly taken back at his reply.

"Your the real Salamander aren't you" Lucy asked, only getting a nod from him. She shook her head and sighed "So why is the great and powerful Salamander in Hargeon" Salamander didn't answer, he just turned and walked away.

"Wait aren't you going to answer me?!" Lucy shouted. Natsu ignored her and continued to walk away. Lucy followed behind, trying to annoy him into answering her. He just continued to walk out of the bustling town.

"Your apart of Fairy Tail correct?" Lucy suddenly asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Natsu answered with a grunt. Lucy was becoming a little more peeved.

"Why do you want to know?" Natsu mumbled. Lucy shrugged "I'm running low on money and I here Fairy Tail gets some high paying jobs" Natsu turned to look at her

"Is that the only reason?" Lucy stayed quiet and smirked in his direction. Natsu's eye twitched slightly "Your really annoying" the pink haired mage mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu mumbled a stream of cuss word while Lucy snickered.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had so much fun writing it. I would have updated sooner but time got away from me.

One more thing... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME

Please review

Fantasy out. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't ignore me forever!" Lucy shouted at Natsu. He didn't answer.

"I'm just gonna keep annoying you till you finally talk to me and you should know I can get very annoying when I want to" Natsu scoffed and turned to look at her "SO your saying you can get more annoying then you already are" he smirked. A slight red tinge was on Lucy's face.

"Asshole" she mumbled "but I tried to warn you" Lucy cleared her throat "I GOT A POCKETFUL, GOT A POCKETFUL OF SUN SHINE!" her voice came out loud and shrilly. Lucy was purposefully making her voice higher and squeakier. Natsu's eye twitched slightly as his ears began to ring.

Lucy continued to sing her song at the top of her lungs. When she finally finished Natsu sighed in relief "That was song one out of twelve" Lucy stated. Natsu groaned loudly and covered his ears, Lucy just smirked and cleared her throat "If you sing one more song I will rip your fucking tongue out" Natsu growled. Instead of running from him like he expected, Lucy just laughed, shocking Natsu.

"You know your kinda cute when your trying to be scary" Natsu turned around and stared at Lucy. She just shrugged as Natsu stared at her while she walked by and pulled up her hood

"Are you just going to stand there or are we gonna keep walking?" Natsu shook his head lightly and pulled his hood over his head like Lucy had done a second ago. They walked in silence until Natsu abruptly stopped, making Lucy crash into his back. "Why the hell did you stop?" Natsu grunted and held his hand up, firing a black looking flare into a tree ahead. It burst into flames and a couple of bodies fell from some branches.

"Why the hell would you do that?! You could have killed us" Gray shouted, throwing off his burnt shirt while Lisanna rolled around try to put out the fire on her shirt.

Natsu grunted and walked around Gray " That's not my problem" the two mages bickered back and forth. Lucy's laughing silenced both of them.

"You two are like little kids" Lucy laughed harder when both shot glares at her, Lisanna had finally put the fire out and walked up to the laughing blonde "And who might you be?" Lisanna questioned, glaring slightly.

"My name isn't important right now"

Lisanna's P.O.V **(I just had to)**

The strange blonde laughed at Natsu and Gray. She was about our age, but what worried me was that Natsu actually put up with her. Its taken me years to get this close to Natsu and I'm not letting some blonde bimbo break that.

I walked up to her while she laughed at the bickering duo. "And who might you be?" I questioned, glaring slightly.

She stopped laughing and looked right into my eyes "My name isn't important right now" Now that I was closer I got a better look of her. She has blonde hair that perfectly frames her pale face. Her dark brown eyes had a mischievous look to them. She was my height if not a little taller, our build was very similar. A big bust and wide hips, her may have been a little wider. She was almost as pretty as Mira, almost.

(No One's P.O.V)

Gray and Natsu stopped fighting while Lisanna was accessing Lucy "So your a mage, correct?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I use a couple different types of magic but Celestial magic will always be my go to"

"That's cool, I'm Gray by the way and that's" he pointed to Lisanna "Is Lisanna"

"It's very nice to meet you, now may I ask why you two were in a tree watching Natsu?

* * *

I'm really sorry it's short, I've been busy with assessments and I have been more focus on my drawing then anything else

Please review, all of those reviews make my day or night

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Lisanna and Gray looked at each other for an excuse.

"W-well" Gray started, "I accidentally threw my shirt into the tree?" That excuse didn't even sound convincing to himself

"So your saying you stripped your shirt off and chucked it into a nearby tree that we just happened to be passing?" Lucy questioned slowly, as if she was talking to a bunch of five year old.

Gray nodded "Yes?", Lisanna face-palmed. Lucy raised her eyebrow slightly and sent him a weird look.

"Whatever you say" Lucy mumbled and walked passed the confused mages. The four of them began walking again, Natsu was silently annoyed at Lucy agreeing to letting the two annoying mages walk with them.

"I don't think you ever told us your name?" Lisanna suddenly said, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"My name is Lucy" Lucy answered

"What's your last name?" Gray asked. Lucy stiffened slightly but quickly composed herself.

"I'm just Lucy, nothing more nothing less" Gray and Lisanna exchanged confused glances but shrugged it off.

"You said that you used other magic, right? So what type?" Lisanna questioned.

"I know a little transformation magic, it took me forever just to learn the little bit I knew" Lucy laughed slightly, remembering her struggle, "I also specialize in space magic" The mention of this magic caught Natsu's attention.

"So your able to manipulate the space around, is that right?" Gray inquired.

Lucy shook her head; a look of mischievous crossed her face,"Something like that" Gray was even more confused, "Your not making any sense"

"I think that was her point, Ice Dick" Natsu suddenly interjected. He was getting very annoyed a by Gray's voice, having Lisanna with them was bad enough. Travelling with Gray made it ten times worst.

"I wasn't asking you, Fucktard" Gray retorted. Natsu sent Gray a deadly glare over his shoulder, succeeding in making Gray shut up.

"You guys argue like your fucking seven" Lucy mumbled. The four of them walked down the cobblestone road that lead into a small town. It looked deserted. All the doors and windows were closed. There was no movement.

Lisanna grabbed Natsu's, despite his warning growl, "This place is giving me the creeps"

"I don't like the feeling this place is giving off" Lucy said. Natsu nodded in agreement and shook off Lisanna his arm. Lisanna walked over to Lucy and put her hands on her hips,"What do you mean you don't like the feeling?"

"The magical energy is really bad" Lucy turned to Natsu "We can either leave and tell the Magic Counsel, and trust me they won't like seeing my face again, or we can investigate ourselves"

"What did you do to make the Magic Counsel so mad at you?" Gray asked. Lucy laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

"The real question is what haven't I done" Gray and Lisanna sweat-dropped, "So your the girl the Magic Counsel is always chasing" Gray said, Lucy nodded.

"I guess were investigating" Natsu decided. Lucy nodded in agreement, "Very wise choice" The group scouted through the town. They found nothing, but what was really odd was that in every house there was a full meal set out.

"This is really odd" Lucy mumbled to herself. Her and the rest of the mages were standing in the middle of the town, "I think we should split into two groups and check the surrounding area" Lucy said. Natsu grunted in agreement while Gray and Lisanna looked at her with a skeptical look.

"I'll go with Natsu"Lisanna said happily, latching herself onto his arm despite the deep growls of protestation. This was finally her chance to show Natsu just how strong and trustworthy she was.

"I'll go alone" Natsu growled, shaking the unhappy Lisanna off him.

"We can't have you go alone, Natsu" Lucy stated, she turned to Gray, "Gray how about you and Lisanna look in the surrounding area while Natsu and I look through the town again" Lisanna was about to protest, but Gray beat her to it.

"Okay, but why do you need to check the town again? We've already searched it"

"There's just something I feel like I've missed" The four split up again; Lisanna and Gray began searching the surrounding forest, Lucy and Natsu went to separate sides of the town. All of them once again met in the middle of town, Lucy was looked a little more frightened though.

"So did you find what you were looking for" Gray asked. Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I did and we need to leave right now" Natsu nodded too. He had found the same thing Lucy had.

"What. Why?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy frowned "No time to explain we need to get to higher ground" The four mages ran the top of a nearby cliff. "I don't get why you needed us to get to higher ground" Lisanna said.

Lucy pointed "Just watch" The whole town was beginning to glow. The building were slowly taking on a serpent like form.

(Lisanna's P.O.V)

When I saw the building begin to transform I let a slight scream. Who wouldn't be afraid? Well maybe not Natsu or Lucy, but everyone else may crap their pants. Except Gray, he needs to be wearing pants to shit in them.

Gray looked at Lucy for answers "Why are the buildings becoming giant fucking monsters!?"

"It's a spell known as Living Magic"

"What does it do?" Lucy shoot Gray a look and pointed to the Chaos, "What do you think?!"

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms under his cloak, " They were using Black Magic"

I nodded "Who was using Black Magic?"

" This town was home to a Dark Guild called Hell Hounds" Lucy continued to talk about the guild. Ugh boring, I was about to say something when I heard a crack come from below us.

"Oh shit" Gray mumbled. The cliff gave out from below us. Gray and I screamed while Lucy and Natsu stayed straight faced. How the fuck does one stay so calm in this type of situation. Were gonna die and those two look bored. I closed my eyes and a waited my death... Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see Lucy scolding a bunch a people. "... and finally don't go using that type of magic again. You were lucky we came along and saved your asses. Next you may not be so lucky" The people bowed their heads slightly "Yes ma'am"

"Good now we must go. Bye" Lucy waved goodbye and turned to look at me, "Are you okay?"

"How are we not dead?"

Lucy put her finger to her lips "A magician never reveals her secrets" That what I get for asking a stupid question, a stupid answer.

"Now are we going or what?

* * *

Good morning or night, maybe afternoon it all depends on when you read this.

I hope the chapter was good. This was kinda filler, it's from Episode 9. So don't go to the reviews and start saying 'Oh this isn't supposed to happen yet'. I have your answer...I don't give a fuck about what you party pooper say. It's my story not yours.

Speaking of Pokemon (Inner Writer: Dude no one was talking about Pokemon) I'm creating a Fairy Tail and Pokemon crossover. It takes place in the Sinnoh region, it's nalu of course. All the mages from Fairy Tail are Pokemon Trainers

Natsu=Fire and Dragon

Lucy=Psychic and Fairy

Erza=Fighting and steel

Gray=Ice

Wendy=Flying and Dragon

You get the idea. So if you know of some pokemon that may go with another Character TELL ME! Please and Thank you

Review please~


End file.
